


“And You’re My Favorite”

by ruxiles (orphan_account)



Series: Amami & Shinguuji’s Travels Through A World Without Despair. [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Manipulation, Sadism, Underage Kissing, also Kiyo is like 9 and Miyadera is 17, and Miyadera is a manipulative bitCH like fuck her lmao, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ruxiles
Summary: We get a peak at one of Korekiyo’s sacred moments with his sister. We get to see how much she loves him and how much she takes care of him. Her reward system, her kindness, her love and passion for her brother.In this, a 9 year old Korekiyo questions his sister why she likes to hurt him.But that doesn’t matter anymore.“As long as she’s happy, as long as she loves me.”





	“And You’re My Favorite”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is a lot shorter than I usually like to write/am comfortable with but fuck it! 
> 
> Just realized a while later how a little ooc this might come across so hopefully one day I’ll edit it but I’m too lazy but I hope you guys enjoy this little headcanon I have!
> 
> Andyesiknowincanonintheanthologyhecallshissister’Oneesan’butithought’Oneesama’fitbetteroopsies.

**_“I know it’s terrible but I kind of_ ** **_like_ ** **_hurting people; you most of all, my dear Korekiyo._ ** **_You’re my favorite;_ ** **_you should be honored, you know.”_ **While the words themselves were terrifying, haunting the young Korekiyo and shaking him to his core, her tone was sweet, dripping with sugar and passion, luring him in closer and closer with each syllable. A sick but loving smile crossed Oneesama’s lips as she leaned forward slightly, bending slowly and elegantly at the waist as she held her hands out flat to the young, male child in front of her.

Confusion and fear swirled through his deep green irises; the young child just froze, a conflicted and puzzled expression crossed his face before he very hesitantly and very slowly extended his own hands, palms down, growing closer and closer to grasping his elder sister’s hands in his.

**“Yes, that’s it. Slowly now,”** Coaxed the teenage girl, a soft, almost seductive smile slowly spread across her face. It was the sweet smile she always wore when the young boy began to bend and twist to her desired ‘form’.

Korekiyo paused for a moment, his brows furrowing slightly, inquisitively as he questioned softly, **“Oneesama- why….** **_why_ ** **do you like to-“** No, _no_ , he knew better, damnit! The boy stopped his sentence and instead gave a slight, curious tilt of his head before he hesitantly smiled. No, no, that didn’t matter.

 _‘As long as she’s happy, as long as she loves me,’_ He thought, the same line going through his head like a broken record as that loop gave him reassurance, confidence, even. His teeth slowly peeked out in a wider-toothed smile, repeating the line that he’s been fed over and over again. It’s the line he surrounded his life around, the line he needed to live by and repeat his whole life. It didn’t matter _why_ she did it, as long as it helps her. I mean, she’s doing it for him, after all... or so he hears and believes.

**“Nevermind, I'm sorry… as long as you’re happy, Oneesama. That’s all that matters, right?”** Korekiyo’s smile grew until he flashed a bright smile, the smile he reserved for _only_ his sister. Everyone else saw Shinguuji Korekiyo as a stoic, calm-headed and serious child. But what they didn’t see was Korekiyo’s true smile and excitement about his particular interests and passions. His true excitement which he had been taught to keep simply in _only_ the company of his older sister. It was what he was supposed to do, what he was _born_ to do, and _that_ was a fact. He was put on this Earth to help and support his sister and that was final. Only _she_ truly loved him and she only. Everyone else was lying to him; everyone but _Oneesama._ At the start that logic seemed... _odd..._ but now the child had gotten accustomed to it, he saw the evidence that supported that statement.

**_“That’s correct, Korekiyo!_ ** **Goodness me, you’re so smart~!”** Oneesama’s time was bright, soothing, and oddly persuasive as she leaned forward and kissed the tops of her younger brother’s hands in a loving, reward-like gesture. Her tone still held the same passionate and warm consistency, just as it always had as she hummed softly, **“Well done. I’m** **_so_ ** **proud of you. You deserve a reward for that." She** then leaned downwards, placed a kiss --or rather, a soft peck-- on the child’s lips, held her bright smile, and tapped his nose playfully.

**“... Thank you, Oneesama-“** With a shy, somewhat restrained yet genuinely happy smile, Korekiyo showed actual excitement and even energy. At first it was a bit ... _weird_ but now… _now_ that he had gotten ‘used to them’. Korekiyo viewed his elder sister’s rewards as a wonderful miracle, better than _anything_ else! Sure, the switch from getting candy or toys from his parents to now getting kisses and…. _other things_ from his sister was a bit awkward, odd, and rocky at first but now Korekiyo had adjusted and he certainly didn’t mind or refuse; well, sometimes he wouldn’t understand or it’d get a bit… complicated and confusing, but that was alright, right? He knew his sister knew what she was doing and she certainly was trust-worthy, wasn’t she? Relationships of all kinds were always based on trust, _weren’t they?_ I mean, she hasn’t done anything bad up ‘til now and the younger child trusted his Oneesama fully so it really wasn’t an issue! ….Or so the child _saw_ it that way. It was truly overwhelming and confusing for him so he put blind-trust in his sister. It’s a shame that for the next decade he’ll fall further into this hole. Well if you’re following my Amaguuji series, then fortunately, there is hope and one day he will finally understand and break free but today is definitely _not_ that day. But certainly in the next decade or so it will happen. Albeit it won’t come for a long while but all that matters is that this blinded kid will be able to see and understand in time to come; but today is _not_ that day, nor will it be anytime soon. Now let’s get back to this shit if you’re still here (dankeeee).

As the child gave a grateful thanks, the elder sister flashed her typical smile —the one Korekiyo always took comfort in— as she kneeled down and hooked her arms around the younger child’s neck, planting a single kiss lovingly on his forehead as she cooed, **_“Its my absolute pleasure,”_ ** before nuzzling her face against his and running her hands through the short hair on the back of his head. That bitch had the little boy in the palm of her hand and she _knew_ it. She knew it real well. Thank fuckin’ Atua she died in canon. Lmao karma, am I right? If only it happened sooner. Oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I kinda made the end of the story the author notes, whooPSIES 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for staying and reading all this garbage, lmao. Yeah, it’s really short because I didn’t just want to keep writing abuse. At short and sweet and my headcanon for Kiyo’s relationship with his sister. 
> 
> It was manipulation on her behalf. That’s why I believe and it might just be me (probably it is oof).  
> But anyways, may that bitch burn in hell and our son live on ♡


End file.
